Since the initial development of three dimensional printing, also known as additive manufacturing, various types of three dimensional printing for building a part layer-by-layer have been conceived. For example, Stereolithography (SLA) produces high-resolution parts. However, parts produced using SLA typically are not durable and are also often not UV-stable and instead are typically used for proof-of-concept work. In addition to SLA, Fused Filament Fabrication (FFF) three dimensional printers are also used to build parts by depositing successive filament beads of acrylonitrile butadiene styrene (ABS), or a similar polymer.
One of the inherent problems of 3D printing is maintaining a level build platform with relation to the print head. The prior art solutions have employed processes to re-level the print platform, some of which include adjusting the build platform before a print, or scanning the build platform to determine the actual position before each print. This solution, however, adds cost and complexity to the printing process.
Another approach to printing in the presence of an imprecise build platform is to soak up the alignment mismatch by building a disposable part below the actual part to take up the misalignment between the print head and the build plate. This approach wastes material, driving up costs and print times. Moreover, it requires the build platform to stay in one place during the entire print. If the user removes the platform, and reinstalls it, the original leveling may be substantially off.